


I Love it When You Take Charge

by Lesteys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Kozume Kenma, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesteys/pseuds/Lesteys
Summary: Kuroo decides to bother Kenma in the middle of an important meeting.Kinktober 2020 Day 1: Mutual Masturbation
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	I Love it When You Take Charge

Kenma was in a meeting for Bouncing Ball when his phone buzzed quietly in his pocket. Not one to interrupt an important matter, he just let it ring, but the buzzing didn’t stop there. His phone started to alert him of many texts in quick succession, so he took out his phone and quickly muted it. One of the board members had asked if the call was about something important that he should take, but Kenma had caught a glimpse of Kuroo’s contact in his phone (insufferable spouse) when muting it and assured them that the meeting could continue.

Meanwhile, Kuroo was horny and wanted his husband’s attention. He knew Kenma was at some meeting, but weren’t his husband’s needs more important than some silly promotional event plan? Kuroo was a little upset that he wasn’t getting any attention, but he had an idea. He’d leave Kenma a gift to open his phone to after his meeting.

Kuroo quickly set to work taking provocative pictures of himself in different places throughout their shared apartment. He wet his hair down to take a picture in the bathroom mirror with his sweats low on his hips, exposing his apollo’s belt. He took a picture of the growing swell in his sweatpants from his half-hard cock. He put on his favorite pair of booty shorts and took a picture of his ass in the reflection of their bedroom mirror. He pulled a can of whip cream out of the fridge and took a picture of himself spraying it into his own mouth. Kuroo continued to take more and more photos, each more inventive than the last, but none with his cock uncovered, just to tease. This would surely rile Kenma up…

Kenma left his meeting to see two missed calls from Kuroo and thirty-seven unopened messages, at least half of which had picture attachments, and Kenma knew exactly what that meant: Kuroo was feeling needy and horny. After scrolling through Kuroo’s many texts and photos in the safety of his car, he sent one text before peeling out of the parking lot and driving home. The text read ‘Be ready when I get home. Or else. <3’

When Kuroo saw a text from Kenma, he immediately snatched his phone and opened it before smiling widely with pleasant shock. It wasn’t often that Kenma wanted to dom, but Kuroo enjoyed seeing that side of him because no one else ever had or would. When Kuroo’s mind fully registered the words on screen, however, he smirked and settled himself on the couch. Sure he was horny, but he felt like seeing how far he could push Kenma today before he snapped.

As Kenma walked through the door to the apartment, he didn’t really expect anything, but what he wasn’t expecting was to see Kuroo casually watching television without a care in the world. Kuroo's head whipped around to the sound of Kenma tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter with a clatter and Kuroo gave him a daring look.

“Hey, baby,” Kuroo casually spoke.

Kenma raised one of his eyebrows in a silent question of ‘Why the fuck are you testing me?’ as he strode into the living room. That single expression relit the fire in Kuroo, and he quickly stood. Kenma gave an approving smirk before jerking his head toward the bedroom, a wordless order that Kuroo scurried to obey. Kenma followed Kuroo into their bedroom and sat in the leather desk chair they kept in there with their extra desk.

“Strip,” Kenma commanded, and Kuroo played with the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up past his chiseled abs and up to his chest.

“Faster.”

Kuroo quietly gasped at Kenma’s harsh tone and his cheeks began to heat up. He was rock hard in his sweatpants and could clearly see a raging boner in Kenma’s pants, too.  
Kenma noticed Kuroo’s gaze on the bulge in his slacks and snapped his fingers to get Kuroo’s attention.

“My eyes are up here,” he reminds. “And I said. Strip. Faster.”

Kuroo began to tear his clothes from his body with a new fervor, eager to get to the good part now that Kenma was at the end of his patience. When he noticed Kuroo finally responding in kind to his directions, Kenma unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling his length from his boxers to relieve the pressure from it. After Kuroo was completely undressed, his clothes strewn about the room, he turned to Kenma and started to approach him with a look of anticipation.

“Stop. Bed. Now.”

A chill ran down Kuroo’s spine and he rounded on his heel to crawl onto their king-sized bed. After he pulled himself on top of their comforter he turned toward Kenma and opened his mouth to speak, but the look Kenma shot him when he saw his jaw move firmly reminded him who was in charge and clearly conveyed that he was not to speak without permission.

“Get the lube and the fleshlight,” Kenma instructs, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. As Kuroo rummaged through the drawers of his nightstand in search of the slippery substance and lewd toy, Kenma tugged his shirt off and tossed it toward the corner of the room with the most of Kuroo’s clothes in it. As soon as Kuroo found the lube and fleshlight, he closed the open drawers and turned to look at Kenma, earnestly awaiting Kenma’s next compulsion.

The following words that fell from Kenma’s mouth made Kuroo’s cock ache with need.

“Lube the fleshlight up, but don’t start fucking it just yet. I want you to work yourself open with two fingers first, then you can use it.”

Kuroo slicked up the fleshlight and two of his fingers before reaching his arm between his legs and sinking onto both fingers at once. Kuroo winced and bit his lip at the pain from being stretched so suddenly, but he wasn’t known for his patience. While Kuroo scissored his fingers slowly inside himself, Kenma began stroking his own cock leisurely, enjoying the show his husband was putting on just for him. Kuroo worked himself open further and started thrusting his fingers into himself faster than before. He shot Kenma a pleading look once he could fully plunge his fingers into himself without wincing, begging with his eyes for permission to stick his heated dick into the cool, slick fleshlight.

Kenma rewarded Kuroo’s obedience by saying, “Go ahead, but start slow. You were naughty today, pet, so that’s the only thing you’ll be fucking tonight.”

A low groan started soft and low in Kuroo’s throat at Kenma’s words and grew into a deep, loud moan as he slipped the fleshlight onto his cock, moving it from where it sat at attention against his stomach.

“That’s it. Let me hear you now, babe,” Kenma said, voice slowly becoming further laced lust and building intensity.

Hearing Kenma’s request, Kuroo let himself hum in contentment each time he fully sheathed himself with the fleshlight. He began thrusting into the toy quicker, matching the pace of the fingers that disappeared into his ass every few moments. Kenma began to flick his wrist in time with the dirty, rhythmic squelching of Kuroo’s length being buried in the fleshlight.

Kuroo’s head was tossed back in pleasure when Kenma spoke next, saying, “Look me in the eyes, Kuro. I want to watch your face as you slowly unravel yourself with nothing but a toy and your own hand.”

Kuroo did as he was instructed and Kenma gave him another order.

“Now speed up. Fuck the fleshlight at the same pace you would fuck me.”

Kuroo obliged and soon loud cries started to tumble from his lips. Kenma continued to match the speed of his hand to Kuroo’s pace and soon they were both dangerously close to their highs.

“Cum,” was Kenma’s final command, and as Kuroo shot his load into the fleshlight Kenma’s voice echoed in his head.

Seeing his husband finally reach his orgasm tipped Kenma over the edge, and he came with one final flick of his wrist, barely catching his release in a tissue he snatched from the box on the desk next to him.

Both men panted heavily and they recuperated and Kuroo was the first to speak.

“I love it when you take charge.”


End file.
